


Kiss Me

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, references to past addictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt First: Kiss for MCR bingo. Gerard has never kissed anyone sober, Frank wants to give him a proper first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Short and porny. AU in that the boys are not married.

Frank POV  
　  
Frank Iero is a man on a mission. It's a pretty simple mission; kiss Gerard, off stage and without an audience. It's only partly because he wants Gerard to fuck his brains out, even though he really, really wants that. He wants to kiss Gerard for another far more important reason. He'd overheard Gerard and Mikey talking on the bus, everyone had been in their bunks sleeping. Frank had woken up and heard soft voices. He hadn't really meant to listen; he'd just wanted to be sure everything was okay. And then he hears Gerard tell Mikey he has never kissed anybody while he was sober? Yeah, he has to fix that. Gerard has to know what it feels like to be kissed without any chemicals swimming in his blood. He finally has a reason to grow some balls and go after Gerard the way he’s wanted to for years. So he asks to room with Gee on the next hotel night and everyone agrees.  
　  
Once he's alone with Gerard he hesitates, this plan has the potential to back fire, fuck everything up and make the rest of the night really awkward. Just because they've kissed on stage, high and drunk doesn't mean Gerard will want to kiss him now. Only, he's on his bed watching Gerard sketch and he keeps putting the pencil in his mouth, pressing it into his bottom lip and it makes Frank want to lick it, he's actually feeling jealous of a pencil, but he really fucking wants Gee's mouth. He's never had a thing for being the first, no kind of virgin kink or anything, he's pretty fond of experience. But he wants to be the one who gives Gerard his first sober kiss, he wants to make it perfect for Gerard, he wants to take it so nobody else has it. He wants so much of Gerard, starting with a kiss.   
　  
He gets up and wonders over to Gerard's bed. Gerard stops what he's doing the moment Frank sits down and he puts the sketch book to one side.  
　  
"What's up, Frankie?" Gerard asks.  
　  
"Kiss me." Frank demands.   
　  
"What?" Gerard blinks at him a lot, kind of looking at him like he thinks maybe Frank's gone crazy.  
　  
"Kiss me or let me kiss you, I don't really mind who starts it." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"Why?" Gerard is still looking at him like maybe he's gone nuts.  
　  
"I want to be your first. I heard you and Mikey talking and I generally want to kiss you anyway. So I figured we could try doing this without an audience, not for show, but for us." Frank shrugs again, he's aiming for casual, like this isn't a big deal to him at all, like he's not nervous and doesn't dream about kissing Gerard's damn lips. He's got it bad for his best friend.  
　  
"Okay, Kiss me." Gerard voice is soft, but he's not asking and that kind of turns Frank on, if kind of means it feels like he's been hit in the gut by the level of lust Gerard demanding he kiss him causes.  
　  
He moves, getting on his knees and shuffling closer to Gerard on the bed, it's not smooth, but Gerard just smiles at him, which settles his nerves a little, so that the bats in his stomach turn into butterflies. Gerard sits up a little more, making it easier for Frank to bend in till he's all up in Gerard's space. He stops, his lips a fraction away from touching Gerard's, he wants to remember this. It's not his first kiss ever, his first sober kiss, his first kiss with a man or even his first kiss with Gerard. But it'll be his first sober kiss with Gerard and it means more to him than he really thought it would. He closes the distance, his lips just touching Gerard's in the softest, sweetest and most chaste kiss he can ever remember being a part of. Gerard's eyelids flutter shut and he makes a small, content sound against Frank's mouth that goes straight to his dick. He can't help pushing for more, his tongue sneaking out to run over Gerard's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open to deepen the kiss.  
　  
As first kisses go, he thinks it's pretty fucking close and by the way Gerard is clutching at his arms, pulling him closer, he thinks it's safe to assume Gerard agrees. It was only meant to be a short kiss, a gift to Gerard that he really wanted to give, but he wants to give more now, more kisses, more everything, more of himself. He ends up straddling Gerard's stretched out legs, he's not sure how, doesn't even remember moving, his head fuzzy from the soft, lazy kisses.  
　  
"Not bad for a first kiss, huh?" Gerard asks with a smirk, they're both breathless and flushed, Gee's pale skin glowing. He looks happy.  
　  
"I want to be the first to kiss you everywhere." Frank admits, pressing a kiss just below Gerard's jaw, nipping at the soft skin once he's done.  
　  
"There are a lot of places nobody’s kissed while I was sober." Gerard admits softly. He looks a little sad, so Frank kisses him again till he thinks he's driven the sad thoughts back. Then he starts on the other firsts. He starts by kissing all the skin Gerard has on show, neck, face, arms, a hint of collarbone, hard under his tongue he gets distracted, giving it far more than just a first kiss. Gerard is squirming long before Frank gets him out of his shirt to give him more first kisses, over his stomach, his chest, his nipples. He sucks on each of Gerard's nipples till Gerard has one hand fisted in the sheets and the other in the back of Frank's hair, holding Frank and his mouth close to his skin.  
　  
He strips Gerard totally naked and there is something weirdly thrilling about being fully dressed while Gerard is sprawled out naked in front of him on the bed. Soft skin begging to be kissed, to be marked. He lets his mouth wonder over smooth skin, trailing paths with it, leaving the occasional red mark when he sucks on the skin, a little dampness when he run's his tongue over skin for the first time. He presses a wet and dirty kiss to the head of Gerard's hard and leaking cock. He lets Gerard drag him back to his mouth and they share their first cum flavoured kiss as Gerard laps the taste off his lips. He kisses everywhere until Gerard is begging for more.   
　  
He takes his time getting Gee ready for more, if he'd never been kissed sober before he doesn't think he will have done this sober either. He uses a lot of lube, kissing over Gerard's hole for the first time before he starts adding fingers, getting Gerard worked up, moaning, wordless pleas, always for more. Frank has wanted this a long time, there is no way he's saying no. He spoons up behind Gerard after letting him roll the condom on, the sight of Gerard's hand on his dick is possibly one of the hottest things he has ever seen, he knows he'll never forget how it looked. He pushes in slowly, holding Gerard close and Gerard tips his head back, gasping.  
　  
"Kiss me?" Gerard begs softly and the angles a little off, but they make it work, just like their first kiss it starts off chaste, but as Frank drags his hips back and fucks back in, the kiss turns sloppy and heated. Sometimes they are more panting into each other's mouths or simply licking at each other, rather than kissing, but Frank can't stop, doesn't want to. He doesn't think anything could be better than kissing Gee while being inside of him.  
　  
When his skin starts to feel too hot and tight, sweat breaking out over his hairline, he drops his hand to Gerard's cock, gets a hand on it and starts jacking him. He grinds deep, hips rolling faster and he couldn't hold off even if he wanted to, hips stuttering as his orgasm hits hard. He doesn't manage to keep moving his hand, just holds on to Gerard's dick, but he does manage to keep kissing him. When his heart stops racing a little, he starts moving his hand again, he hasn't pulled out and his dick feels so sensitive it hurts, but when Gerard's tongue flicks into his mouth, he thinks he could probably get hard again.   
　  
Gerard comes with a breathy cry, breaking the kiss as his whole body shudders. Frank kisses the back of his shoulders as he works Gerard through it. Once they can both move again they get cleaned up, get rid of the condom, and slip back into Gerard's bed.  
　  
"So good first kiss?" Frank asks softly, combing his fingers through Gerard's wild sex hair. He looks so good like this, so good that Frank's pretty sure round two will be happening tonight if his dick has any say in it whatsoever.  
　  
"Not what I expected." Gerard rolls to face him.  
　  
"It was so much better." Gerard kisses him again, slow and easy, not trying to start something, they both just enjoy the low thrum of pleasure that comes from making out.   
　  
"I'm glad I was your first." Being a possessive bastard had paid off, he should have grown some balls months ago. He could have had months of sex and amazing kisses. He's sure this won't be a one-time thing.  
　  
"I'm glad too, now shut up and kiss me." Gerard orders.  
　  
Frank kisses him, he doesn't think he ever won't kiss Gerard if he asks, he was his first kiss, but he wants to be his thousandth kiss, his every kiss. He thinks maybe Gerard feels the same, which is good, it'll mean he never has to stop.  
　  
The End.


End file.
